Confederation of Senkai
Confederation of senkai is a country proclaimed in 693 a.s.m. developed from kingdom of senkai. Government. "You call that pathetic pile of nonsense a government?" Unzan the Terrible The confederation is split in to 9 independent states with own governments, economy and millitary. Their independence was supposed to counterbalance the power of the Emperor should he provedtyranical or incompetent. Every 15 years the council constructed from rullers of states and religious leaders elects an Emperor. The Emperor serves as soverin, leading external policy, setting a general course of the country and serving as a highest millitary commander of the united Senkai military in tiems of war. The law is the same for every independent state, constructed by the grand court of Atawa. The Crimson Crisis. With the foundation of the Commonwealth old fears and rivalries have been uncovered. Social unrest grew greater about the blood sucking monsters living in the same land as people. After the breaking point wich was the foundation of the Vampire league many hunts have been organized. Vampires were now enemies and must have been eradicated. But The scarlet kin would never simply go down. They soon reorganized and taken refuge in costal regions of Kaga and Tara. They started using simple necromancy to raise armies of mindless meat puppets to fight the Senkai people. About 5 years later both sides agreed on a temporary ceasefire. The fighing would continiue, but in a forms of small raids rather than full blown war. States of the confederation: Atawa - the great city-state. The seat of Emperor's power and a capital of confederation. Atawa supports a flourishing economy, which attracts all kinds of people. It is a great city with a substantial community of merchants, adventurers, mercenaries and fortune seekers from all across the continent.The city contains most of counrty institutions such as the collage of magic and the royal academy. Principality of Tara - rulled by Prince-General Otto is the military heart of the Confederation. After Unzan's ritual left the city of Tara and surrounding area in ruin the great imperial army was sent to secure it. They were gifted a empty state full of hostilities. This dead land is a realm of damp, creeping mists and shifting shadows. The principality is at a state of near-constant war. Gormans invading from the north and vampires from the east are simply a fact of life for people of Tara, and such harsh living as bred these people into a war-like society. Here, at heart, every man is a soldier and a survivalist. The dead lands do not provide so the Taran people must be survival masters to be able to simply live day to day. In the rest of the confederation it is said Tarans can eat absolutely anything. The people are cool-headed in a crisis, practical, and not given to airs and graces. But they are also stubborn, proud, and intolerant. Tarans are said to be the most disciplined troops in the Confederation. They are famous for their precise coordination and their steady resolve. Duchy of Ugo - the southmost state of the confederation, bordering the cannal country - voirind. The duch is known for it's fertile soil that brings a bontiful harvest every year. Here most of citizens are farmers, living peaceful lives. Due to their large border with Voirind they slowly get influenced by cannal population in terms of culture, fasion and religion. Despite their good possition the people of Ugo are known in senkai as "One of the most depressing people on the planet". They are a hardy people, given to few words and little emotion. Ugo folk are known to commonly drown their sorrows in beer served at local taverns, where every night lonesome ballads can be heard. At their best, the people here are stoic, dependable, and willing to endure hardship. At their worst, they are depressing and dull. Grey rock State - located in the very centre of the confederation this state serves as an "the great forge". It is one of the largest industrial centres in the entire world, mached only by the hellish Ironspike or the grand Æux manufactures. 90% of confederation minerals, raw steel and ready weapons come from Grey rock. People of grey rock have an opinion of beeing very conservative, stubborn and very hot-blooded but they are also exelent craftsmen and brave warriors. They themselves claim they are defenders of pride, property and justice. Should an unjust law be established, grey rock citizens will be the first to march in protest, torches flaming and pitchforks raised. Duchy of Okezu - A state covered mostly by everchanging bamboo forrests and few paches of plains. It is rulled by the immortal grand duke Chang'e. It is famed in the confederation for its many talented medics, schollars and mages. The people are loyal, valiant, and open, beeing one of the most friendly folk in all of senkai. State of Yasu - Known for its grand ports and underworld connections Yasu is one of the richest states in Senkai. It boasts a sizeble minority of Xi people, used as cheep labor. Yasu is home to the largest port of Senkai and host the biggest ship manufacture and is single handedly responsible for Confederation navy. After the confederation was established most of The Great Sea Triad members found their homes in this place. From here they still carry out their operations, perhaps stronger than ever. While officialy the triad was delegalized the government of Yasu has much use for them and cooperates. The people of Yasu are open and passionate, but also contradictory, flighty, and changeable. Duchy of Suda - The northmost state of Senkai - Suda is a state of merchants and aristocrats. Having a large influence from bordering Espania they are obsessed with money, power and beauty. They are great supporters of the military, with many young oficers ready to "meet their romantic end" on a battlefield. Loud, outspoken, and often smug about the imagined superiority of their state they have become one of the most arrogant and overbearing people of Senkai. Known for their love of fasion and cosmopolitanism they rarely meddle with other Senkai folk and instead soak their Espanian wines while joking about People of Tara and Goro. Duchy of Goro - is a proud province of Senkai, famed for its hunters and exelent woodcrafters. A thickly forested place, Goro has a reputation for barbarism and ignorance amongst the other provinces.The folk of Goro ignore this nonsense, holding instead a private pride in their forestcraft and practical skills. The people of this state are patient woodsfolk, with a quiet intensity and honour. Barony of Kaga - Unlike most states of the Confederation Kaga is not a centralized government but a union of small region states that depend on themselves and choose a Grand Baron in general election. They are responsible for producing about half of Senkai art... and for most of its alcohols. People of kaga are friendly, sociable, and open-minded, more so than the rest of the Confederation. Unlike their Taran and Grey rock neighbours they are optimists who believe that the best is yet to come. Kokorostan - The great republic ok Kokorostan, named after Its immortal founder - Kokoro the great. It takes example from aspects of Cyrmish and Voirind to create a free state that serves the citizens. It is the balanced middle ground when it commes to the economy, military and reaserch. Kokorostani people are calm, thoughtful, and practised at taking their time about things. They take great pride in their state and will often remark how great it is. Not official states - Vampire Coast - After the great Vampire crisis most of senkai vampires have settled in this land. Now they are hiding in forests and ruins, waiting for a chance to strike. They are not a well organized state and instead a collection of few clans working to atchive a common goal (its noteworthy that more often than not they will accoaly also fight among themselves for power) Nobles and criminals alike they are hateful towards Senkai for their deeds. They claim themselves supperior to humans and are full of pride. Vampires also find pride in their bloodline that can be traced back to old Scarletland. They are at a state of cold war with rest of the confederation and plan to subjugate it and secure the old lands of the Scarlet country. Hated by many they recive support only from the eastern Jiang-shi leagueaand rarely from Unzan's Undead. Few unfortunate people that still live here are officialy under Kaga or Tara but they have been mostly abandoned. They are decades behind the rest of the country in terms of infrastructure and sience. With time they grew indiffrent to the vampires and saw them as an aspect of their cruel fate. "Sometimes crops are bad, sometimes weather destroys a roof and sometimes vampires come to feast on us". Thanks to vampires that keep government workers away, living people of the vampire coast live in a state of lawles anarchy and depend on eachother to survive. - Bird-people and Spider-People teritories - While not a part of a Confederation they are great allies when it commes to trade and military. Theese Humanoids are welcome in most parts of Senkai with open arms. Military Every sate has own military force fo keeping Peace. Upon Emperor's call to war all armies must come under one banner under The Emperor's grace.